Seregios Dissenter's Curse
by FranSizu
Summary: Karena sebuah sisik langka, Shulk dikutuk menjadi Seregios dan menjadi incaran para pemburu monster. Apa sebenarnya sisik langka terkutuk itu? Warning OOT, gaje, dan sebagaimana adanya. -END-
1. Chapter 1

Seregios Dissenter's Curse

Disclaimer:  
Super Smash Bros ©Nintendo  
Monster Hunter ©CAPCOM  
Warning: OOC, tidak jelas, kemungkinan plot hole…

* * *

Chapter 1: Dan Kutukan Itu Terjadi….

 _Pada zaman dahulu, sekelompok Monster Hunter berhasil mengalahkan Seregios yang dianggap sebagai monster terkuat di muka bumi ini. Salah satu hunter berhasil menemukan bagian dari Seregios yang dianggap paling langka, yaitu Seregios Dissenter. Dissenter itu berkilap, bagaikan intan. Hunter itu kemudian mengambil sisik langka (dissenter) itu, untuk dijadikan senjata. Namun setelah dijadikan senjata, hunter itu megalami sesuatu yang aneh. Ketika menggunakan senjata itu pertama kali, hunter itu menjadi tidak terkalahkan. Pertahanan dan serangannya sangat dashyat, bisa mengalahkan 3 Rajang sekaligus. Awalnya teman temannya menyangka dia menjadi hunter terkuat karena sisik itu, namun hunter itu tidak pernah puas. Dia ingin mengalahkan Dalamadur seorang diri. Namun ketika dia melawan Dalamadur, dia mengalami perubahan yang sangat aneh. Tubuhnya perlahan lahan bersisik dan akhirnya berubah menjadi Seregios. Dia pun pulang meminta bantuan kepada teman temannya. Namun, dia malah berakhir dibunuh oleh teman temannya sendiri karena dia adalah Seregios. Teman temannya pun mencoba untuk mencari hunter tersebut, namun tidak dapat ditemukan. Mereka mengira Seregios yang mereka bunuh itu telah memakan teman mereka. Teman teman mereka pun mengubur barang barang si hunter itu, termasuk senjata dari sisik langka itu._

 _Bertahun tahun lamanya, sisik langka yang telah dijadikan senjata itu terlepas karena senjata itu sudah lapuk dimakan usia. Keberadaan sisik itu, tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi cerita ini menyebar luas secara turun temurun, bahkan sampai sekarang, membuat para hunter takut jika apa yang mereka ambil dari monster yang mereka bunuh dapat menjadi kutukan bagi mereka._

 _Bagaimana jika sisik langka terkutuk itu terulang lagi?_

* * *

Bertahun tahun kemudian, di padang hijau yang begitu luas yang disebut sebagai Ancestral Steppe, banyak monster herbivora Aptonoth, menyusuri padang tersebut. Ada yang berjalan pelan, dan ada juga yang asyik memakan rumput. Sampai akhirnya ketenenangan mereka diganggu oleh para manusia untuk diambil daging atau tulangnya. Para manusia itu disebut sebagai Monster Hunter. Sesuai namanya, mereka bertugas untuk berburu, menangkap ataupun membunuh monster untuk dijadikan armor ataupun senjata. Namun ada juga yang berburu untuk menolong atau melindungi orang yang mereka kasihi.

"Akhirnya dapat juga daging mentahnya!" seru seorang Monster Hunter wanita yang bernama Sashenka.

Sashenka memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan diikat dua. Mata Sashenka berwarna merah dan kulitnya putih, menyebabkan Sashenka dijuluki sebagai "Albino Hunter" karena penampilan fisiknya.

"Aku juga berhasil memburu Aptonoth seekor diri, nyaa!" kata seekor kucing yang disebut sebagai Palico bernama Fuujin, menunjukan Aptonoth yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Great job, Fuujin! Malam ini kita akan makan enak!" seru Sashenka sambil mempersiapkan BBQ Spit dan siap memanggang daging tersebut.

"Hmmm! So Tasty!" kata Sashenka senang ketika daging yang dia masak matang sempurna.

"Kau semakin mantap dalam memasak well done steak, nyaa!" puji Fuujin sambil menari.

Mereka kemudian menuju suatu area. Sesampainya di sana, Sashenka dan Fuujin bertemu dengan target mereka. Target mereka adalah seekor monster bersisik emas. Monster itu bernama Seregios. Seregios memiliki sisik yang bisa menjadi duri dan bisa dilempar dan bahkan meledak. Monster ini dijuluki "Thousand Blades Wyvern" karena durinya. Kena duri Seregios, kalian akan mengalami pendarahan dan jika tidak membawa item yang diperlukan atau tahu cara meredakannya, maka kalian hanya bisa menunggu nasib saja.

Akan tetapi, Seregios yang dihadapi Sashenka dan Fuujin memiliki keanehan daripada Seregios biasa. Aura Seregios ini hitam legam dan matanya merah, seolah olah ingin menakut nakuti hunter yang melihatnya. Tubuhnya sangat keras, sehingga senjata kalian akan mental walaupun diserang berkali kali. Kecuali jika kalian menggosok senjata kalian dengan Wystone. Wystone? Benar, Seregios terkena suatu virus yang menyebabkan dia menjadi frenzy, namun lebih dari sekedar frenzy yang disebut sebagai Apex.

"Itu Apex Seregios!" kata Sashenka sembari mempersiapkan Wystone untuk digosok dengan senjatanya, Insect Glaive. "Ayo Fuujin! Kita bunuh Apex Seregios itu!"

Pertempuran pun dimulai. Sashenka menyerang Apex Seregios dengan bantuan Kinsect yang baru saja dia upgrade. Namun ketika menyerang, ada beberapa yang mental sehingga dia terpaksa pindah menuju bagian lain. Apex Seregios tidak mau kalah. Dia melemparkan duri ke arah hunter tersebut. Duri tersebut tepat mengenai Sashenka dan...

"CTAR! CTER!"

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

Sashenka meringis kesakitan sehingga dia mengalami pendarahan. Dia pun mencari tempat yang aman dan menutup lukanya dengan Mosswine Jerky. Dia pun kembali normal. Sashenka pun kembali melanjutkan pertempuran. Namun dia merasa ada yang aneh. Dia merasakan hawa yang aneh pada Apex Seregios...

"Meskipun Seregios ini sudah menjadi Apex, dia jauh lebih agresif daripada Seregios yang sudah ku lawan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku menghabiskan 1 Max Potion ketika mengalami pendarahan, padahal aku sudah memakai armor Star Knight. Apa sebaiknya aku lari saja?" gumam Sashenka dalam hati.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari Apex Seregios. Namun monster bersisik duri emas itu tidak mau kalah. Dia mengejar hunter tersebut. Sashenka berusaha untuk berlari sekuat tenaga. Namun dia kehabisan tenaganya untuk berlari dan dia berada di jalan buntu, sehingga dia tidak dapat melanjutkan pelariannya. Apex Seregios pun semakin mendekatinya. Sashenka hanya bisa menunggu nasib saja, sampai akhirnya...

"SLAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH!"

"RAAAHHH!"

Apex Seregios itu terjatuh hanya dalam sekali tebas dari atas!

"Kau tidak apa apa kan, Sashenka?" tanya seorang hunter laki laki yang bernama Alainn.

"Alainn! Kau adalah life-saver! Tepat pada waktunya!" seru Sashenka.

Alainn memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan mata berwarna biru serta kulit yang sedikit coklat. Hal ini menyebabkan sebagian orang menganggap Alainn kebalikan dari Sashenka. Alainn adalah hunter yang terlebih dahulu mendaftarkan diri menjadi hunter sebelum Sashenka. Pengalamannya dalam berburu bisa dibilang lebih handal daripada Sashenka. Dia sendiri sangat gentle terhadap Sashenka bahkan dia tidak segan segan mau melakukan apapun demi keselamatan Sashenka. Hal ini disebabkan karena Alainn adalah sahabat masa kecilnya Sashenka. Dia menjadi hunter untuk melindungi Sashenka dari marabahaya monster monster manapun. Namun ketika Sashenka mendaftarkan diri menjadi Hunter, dia takut jika Sashenka terjebak dalam bahaya yang bisa merenggut nyawa gadis itu. Namun Sashenka mengatakan bahwa Alainn tidak perlu khawatir akannya dan dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa berjuang sendiri. Paliconya bernama Chenella. Jika Fuujin adalah jantan, maka Chenella adalah betina. Kedua palico ini akrab semenjak mereka bertemu bersama hunter mereka.

"Kita harus bekerja sama mengalahkan Apex Seregios itu!" seru Alainn sambil mempersiapkan Great Swordnya. Diikuti oleh Sashenka, Fuujin, dan Chenella.

Pertempuran pun kembali dilanjutkan. Alainn mempersiapkan bomb, sedangkan kedua Palico mempersiapkan senjata rahasia mereka, Rath-Of-Meow. Sementara itu Sashenka menyerang monster tersebut dari atas, berkat Insect Glaive yang bisa digunakan sebagai tongkat untuk lompat galah. Sashenka berhasil menunggang monster itu dan menyerangnya berturut turut. Apex Seregios akhirnya jatuh dan kedua hunter itupun menyerang monster tersebut berturut turut. Namun...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Apex Seregios itu seperti merasa kesakitan. Dia pun terbang menuju langit yang tinggi lalu turun ke bawah dengan kecepatannya, seolah olah ingin menabrak Sashenka dan Alainn. Untungnya, Alainn segera menggendong Sashenka dan menghindarinya, sehingga merekapun selamat dari tabrakan Apex Seregios.

"Kau baik baik saja kan, Sashenka?" tanya Alainn cemas.

"Iya, aku baik baik saja. Tapi..." kata Sashenka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alainn lagi.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kau menyentuh sesuatu?!" kata Sashenka sedikit kesal bahwa Alainn secara tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian ' _gunung kembar_ ' Sashenka. Alainn pun meminta maaf atas "keteledorannya" dan berharap dia tidak ditendang gadis itu.

"Tapi ngomong ngomong Seregios tadi kemana?" tanya Alainn.

"Sebentar aku cek peta dulu... EH?! Padahal sudah aku beri paintball, tapi tidak ada tanda sama sekali! Seregiosnya kabur dari Ancestral Steppe!" seru Sashenka ketika dia menyadari target mereka hilang dari peta tersebut.

"Ah?! Yang benar saja ada monster yang kabur ke daerah lain?" seru Alainn tak percaya.

"Kita cari ke area lainpun, tetap nihil. Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan saja quest ini, lalu kita cerita kepada Caravaneer-san saja?" tanya Sashenka.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kalau kita ketemu Apex Seregios itu, kita berusaha agar dia tidak kabur lagi!" kata Alainn.

Mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan Ancestral Steppe dan meninggalkan quest yang mereka jalankan.

* * *

Sementara itu, di padang hijau yang luas... tidak tidak tidak. Ini bukan Ancestral Steppe. Padang ini memiliki banyak tebing yang tinggi dan terjal. Konon, padang hijau ini merupakan dari lutut sang dewa kolosal Bionis, yang dikenal sebagai Gaur Plains. Sekarang Gaur Plains menjadi arena pertarungan para fighters yang disebut sebagai 'Smash Fighters'. Bagi fighters yang memiliki akal strategis, daerah ini memiliki banyak platform kecil dan memiliki lubang di tengahnya, sehingga mereka bisa memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan poin dari lawan mereka. Tapi untuk fighters yang lemah di udara, ini adalah neraka. Mereka sebisa mungkin tetap di darat agar mereka tidak terjatuh atau dianggap sebagai bunuh diri.

"Hyaaatt!"  
"Pok, pok!"  
"Air Slash!"  
"SHORYUKEN!"

Jika kalian mendengar suara suara tersebut, itu artinya mereka sedang menggunakan stage ini untuk bertarung.

"Aku tak bisa kalah.." kata seorang gadis berambut biru yang bernama Lucina. Lucina adalah putri dari Ylisse, putri dari Chrom. Dia datang dari masa depan untuk merubah masa depan yang dianggap suram. Dengan tanda Exalt di mata kirinya, dia berjuang demi ayahnya dan demi masa depannya dan bahkan Robin.

"Kau boleh berkata seperti itu, Lucina. Tapi akan kutunjukkan padamu kekuatan Monado yang sesungguhnya!" seru pemuda berambut pirang bernama Shulk. Shulk berasal dari Bionis, di Colony 9. Ketika tempat tinggalnya dijajah oleh makhluk jahat Mechonis, dia mengambil Monado, senjata legendaris yang bisa membunuh Mechonis. Dia bertarung untuk terus mencari jawaban dari rahasia senjata yang dia pegang. Shulk merupakan rival dari Lucina, namun mereka juga sahabat baik.

"Bah banyak ngomong kamu! Talk is cheap," balas seorang pria gagah berambut hitam dengan ikat kepala merah bernama Ryu. Ryu adalah seorang petarung. Dia membalas dendam atas kematian masternya. Sekarang dia bertarung untuk mencari lawan yang menurutnya lebih kuat darinya. Karena dia pedatang yang benar benar baru, dia diajari tentang Smash dan berkenalan dengan Smash Fighters. Bagi Ryu, Smash Fighters adalah bagian dari keluarganya sendiri, selain Ken dan lainnya.

"Tapi kamu sendiri berbicara!" seru laki laki berambut coklat yang ditutupi topi berwarna merah dengan huruf 'M', Mario, membalas omongan Ryu. Mario merupakan salah satu member dari 'Original 12' yang tetap eksis sampai sekarang. Dia orang yang sangat optimis, tidak mau menyerah sampai akhir. Dia serius namun ceria orangnya. Bagi Mario, semua Smash Fighters adalah keluarganya, sama seperti Ryu.

Saat mereka asyik bertarung, tiba tiba pertarungan mereka terhenti karena mereka melihat sebuah benda aneh yang belum mereka lihat. Benda itu mengkilap bagaikan intan. Seolah olah benda itu mengintimidasikan mereka.

"A...Apa itu?" tanya Mario.

"Apa itu sepatu? Tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak mau memakainya, aku benci sepatu!" seru Ryu berapi api. Para Smash Fighter sudah mengetahui bahwa Ryu benci dengan sepatu atau alas kaki manapun. Semuanya heran mengapa Ryu sangat membenci sepatu, bahkan jika dia tidak bertarung.

"Itu kayak... sisik naga..." kata Lucina sambil menunjuk ke benda yang bersinar itu.

Rasa penasaran mereka pun semakin memuncak. Karena semakin mereka penasaran, akhirnya Shulk mengambil benda yang mirip sisik tersebut. Mario, Lucina, dan Ryu pun protes mengapa dia mengambil benda tersebut. Mereka takut jika benda tersebut memiliki efek yang buruk jika dia tidak berhati hati.

"Tenang dulu! Jika Visionku bekerja, maka benda ini akan memiliki suatu efek yang buruk. Tapi karena Visionku tidak bereaksi sama sekali ketika aku mengambil benda ini, maka benda ini tidak apa apa kok..." kata Shulk sambil berusaha menenangkan ketiganya.

Akhirnya Mario, Lucina, dan Ryu pun diam. Shulk kemudian mengantongi sisik tersebut di saku celananya. Namun dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari sisik tersebut, seolah olah sisik tersebut memberinya suatu kekuatan. Penasaran dengan efek tersebut, diapun meminta Mario untuk bertarung dengannya. Mario pun setuju dan memulai pertarungannya. Namun belum lima detik, Mario sudah mental duluan.

"Hey, apa kau tidak apa apa?!" tanya Ryu melihat Mario yang terpental akibat tendangan Shulk.

"Aku tidak apa apa, tapi sepertinya benda tersebut memiliki kekuatan misterius kalau dipegang terlalu lama..." kata Mario sedikit kesakitan, mencoba untuk berdiri. "Coba kau dan Lucina yang hadapi dia, kurasa ini bukan mimpi.."

Akhirnya Lucina dan Ryu menghadapi pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, penasaran akan kekuatan sisik itu. Namun mereka mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Mario. Keduanya mental akibat satu serangan dari Monado.

"Kalau Shulk menggunakan Monado Arts 'Smash' sih masih bisa dimengerti kalau mental. Tapi kalau ini, bahkan tanpa Monado Arts? Rasanya sulit dipercaya.. Bahkan counter saja tidak berguna." keluh Lucina.

"Ugh... kekuatan macam apa itu?!" keluh Ryu kesakitan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Padahal hanya satu serangan saja mereka bisa mental seperti ini? Jangan jangan ini pasti efek dari sisik tersebut!" kata Shulk tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini!"

Mulanya Mario, Lucina, dan Ryu tidak percaya jika Shulk menginginkan pertarungannya diakhiri terlalu cepat. Namun mereka akhirnya setuju untuk mengakhiri pertarungan tersebut.

* * *

Di Smash Mansion, keempat orang itu terdiam. Mereka tidak habis pikir sisik misterius itu bisa membuat seseorang menjadi sangat kuat dan menjadi tidak terkalahkan. Mereka berpikir jika sisik itu membuat seseorang yang lemah menjadi sangat kuat, bagaikan batu biasa yang bisa diubah menjadi batu mulia yang tak ternilai.

Shulk kemudian meninggalkan meja tempat mereka diam dan menuju kamarnya. Ketiganya heran mengapa dia ingin ke kamarnya, namun dia hanya bisa menjawab "Aku baik baik saja, aku tak akan lama. Aku sedang tidak enak badan..."

Sesampainya di kamarnya, diapun menutup pintu kamarnya dan menghela nafas dalam dalam. Dia merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Kemudian dia membuka atasannya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya bahwa pada bagian dadanya, dan kedua lengannya bersisik dan kasar, sepeti sisik monster. Dia menjadi kaget dan pucat karena sisik yang ada pada tubuhnya.

"B-B-Bagaimana bisa kulitku bersisik?! Padahal aku sudah mandi teratur. Ini tidak bagus! Aku tidak bisa bertarung 'secara terbuka' dengan kulit bersisik seperti ini! Aku... aku harus menutupinya!" katanya sambil mengenakan kembali atasannya.

Dia pun cepat cepat keluar dari kamarnya dan terdiam. Dia pun sebenarnya ingin kembali ke meja tempat dia, Mario, Lucina dan Ryu terdiam. Namun tiba tiba saja dia mendengar teriakan.

"OIIIIII SHUUUULLLLKKKK! SEDANG APA KAU? JANGAN BENGONG KAMU!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan ikat kepala berwarna biru dan emas.

"Roy?!" tanya Shulk.

"Kamu ini, siang bolong seperti ini kok kamu bengong. Tar kalau kamu ditabrak orang gimana?" sindir Roy.

"Aku minta maaf. Ada apa tiba tiba kau memanggilku?" tanya Shulk dengan nada yang sopan.

"Hari ini kau mau bertarung tidak? 1-on-1, gak pakai item, Omega Stage! Tapi kali ini, kamu jangan kabur lagi, ya!" seru Roy mengajak sekaligus mengancam pemuda berambung pirang itu.

Biasanya ketika bertarung melawan Roy, Shulk selalu berlari sekitar stage. Dia tahu karena semenjak Roy masuk kembali ke Smash Mansion, Roy menjadi sangat kuat. Shulk sering kali kalah, sehingga dia sering memutar otaknya untuk mengalahkannya karena Roy terlalu cepat dan kuat. Bahkan Monado Arts belum setingkat dan selevel dengan Roy, karena terkadang 1 Monado Arts bisa menaikkan statsnya dan juga melemahkan stats lainnya secara bersamaan. Dia tidak mungkin menggunakan 2 Monado Arts secara bersamaan, jadi dia sering begadang untuk mencari cara untuk melawan Roy. Tak hanya Roy, tapi lawan lawan lainnya yang dia anggap 'kuat' semacam Sheik, Rosalina, ataupun yang lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan kabur lagi. Aku akan siap dan terima saja jika aku kalah dihajar oleh mu lagi..." kata Shulk pasrah.

"Hehe.. begitu donk. Itu baru namanya laki laki sejati!" kata Roy tersenyum akan jawaban Shulk.

* * *

Kembali ke Sashenka dan Alainn, mereka pun kembali ke Val Halbar. Mereka kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Caravaneer.

"Jadi Apex Seregios yang kalian incar kabur dari Ancestral Steppe?" tanya Caravaneer setelah dia mendengar alasan Sashenka dan Alainn meninggalkan quest yang diperintahkan oleh pria setengah baya itu.

"Sebelumnya, dia sempat terbang menuju langit yang tinggi lalu turun ke bawah dengan kecepatannya, seolah olah ingin menabrak kami. Ada apa ya pada Apex Seregios itu?" kata Sashenka.

"Ah, itu! Jangan jangan ada spekulasi kalau Seregios dari legenda Seregios Dissenter terkutuk itu masih hidup?" tanya Caravaneer kaget akan jawaban Sashenka.

"Eh, bagian dari sang monster bisa menyebabkan kutukan?" kata Alainn.

"Betul, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau itu 100% persen benar atau salah. Tapi menurut legenda, salah satu hunter itu menemukan Seregios Dissenter dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Efek dissenter itu membuatnya menjadi sangat tidak terkalahkan dan bisa membunuh 3 Rajang. Tak puas, diapun ingin melawan Dalamadur seorang diri. Saat dia melawan Dalamadur, tubuhnya mengalami perubahan aneh dan akhirnya dia menjadi Seregios. Dia pun pulang dan meminta pertolongan, namun tragisnya dia malah dibunuh oleh teman temannya sendiri..." kata Caravaneer bercerita.

"Cerita yang membuatku merinding... aku jadi takut jika aku mengambil apapun dari monster, tapi tau tau akan mengakibatkan hal yang sama seperti cerita tadi.." kata Sashenka.

"Tapi kalau dalam legenda dia dibunuh, lalu mengapa dia masih hidup dan menjadi Apex?" tanya Alainn.

"Kemungkinan besar dia benar benar tidak mati setelah dibunuh teman temannya atau ada yang merekayasa cerita tersebut.. Kalau soal Apex sih, Seregios itu kemungkinan besar dia terkena frenzy virus dari Gore Magala dan berevolusi menjadi Apex…" kata Sashenka.

"Sashenka mungkin benar. Dari kesimpulan yang dikatakannya, Apex Seregios itu tampaknya bukan sekedar Apex Seregios biasa.." kata Caravaneer sambil berpikir.

"Tapi lain kali jika kita berhadapan dengannya lagi, kami akan meneliti Seregios itu dan akan mengajak hunter lain. Kami juga memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan kabur lagi!" kata Alainn sambil bertekad. Hal tersebut disetujui oleh Sashenka dan Caravaneer.

Kembali ke Shulk dan Roy. Mereka berdua pun bertarung di Colosseum versi Omega. Mulanya Roy begitu bersemangat menghajar Shulk dengan pedang khasnya, Sword of Seals. Shulk sendiri sedikit kewalahan dengan kelincahannya. Namun Roy heran, mengapa Shulk sama sekali tidak mau bergerak dan tidak mental meskipun sudah dihajar berkali kali. Sampai akhirnya ketika Roy menggunakan Flare Blade miliknya...

"VISION!"  
"JDER!"  
"AUUGH!"

Roy mental hanya dalam satu gerakkan!

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." kata Shulk dengan muka yang pucat. "Satu serangan? B-Bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku kan tidak memakai Monado Arts sama sekali. Tapi kenapa dia mental? Jangan bilang kalau ini..."

"HEY KAMU!" teriak Roy. "Kamu pakai cara apa sehingga aku jadi mental seperti ini?! Kamu pasti pakai cara curang ya?!"

Shulk tidak ingin meladeni tuduhan Roy. Dia pun menggunakan Monado Arts 'Speed' dan melarikan diri dari pertarungan. Dia tidak mau masalah seperti ini diperbesar oleh Roy.

"Maafkan aku Roy.. Kamu boleh menuduhku kali ini. Tapi aku memang tidak mau bertarung karena aku tidak ingin masalah seperti ini kamu besar besarkan. Aku takut jika sisik ini mempunyai suatu efek kepada pemakainya. Maafkan aku, Roy.. .."kata Shulk dalam hati.

Pertarungan pun diakhiri dengan cepat. Roy pun kesal dan dia pun membanting pedangnya karena jengkel perkataannya tidak diladeni.

* * *

Shulk semakin gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, sisik misterius itu memang membuatnya menjadi tidak terkalahkan dan memiliki pertahanan yang kuat. Namun di sisi lain, sisik misterius itu membuat kulitnya menjadi bersisik seperti sisik monster. Dia tidak ingin sisik misterius itu membuatnya dibenci oleh banyak orang, termasuk Roy. Dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur di ranjangnya, untuk menenangkan diri.

" _Haaaaahhh... Tenanglah sedikit.. Aku tahu sisik misterius ini membuatku semakin tidak tenang. Aku harus mencari jalan lain.._ " katanya.

Maka dia pun berencana untuk mengeluarkan sisik tersebut dari saku celananya dan membuangnya sejauh mungkin. Dia pun mengecek kantong celananya, mencari sisik misterius itu. Namun...

" _Celaka! Tidak ada? Bagaimana bisa?! Jangan jangan sisik misterius ini sudah tertempel di tubuhku dan aku harus bagaimana?_ " kata Shulk panik ketika dia menyadari sisik tersebut tidak ada.

Tak hanya itu saja, di belakang tubuhnya tumbuh ekor berwarna emas dengan garis berwarna merah dan berduri. Panik, diapun menyembunyikan ekor tersebut.

"Fuuuuuuh... untung tidak ada yang melihat, jadi..."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"AAAAGGGHHH! Siapa itu?!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kaget akan pertanyaan tersebut. Namun setelah dilihat..

"Riki? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Shulk kepada makhluk bulat yang disebut sebagai Nopon bernama Riki.

"Riki sedang berkunjung ke kamar untuk menanyakan keadaan Shulkpon!" jawab Riki dengan nada yang sedikit kekanak kanakan. "Ngomong ngomong ekor itu maksudnya apa?"

"Ekor? Jangan jangan dia tahu kalau aku tumbuh ekor?!" kata Shulk panik dalam hati. "Eh.. kalau itu kami sedang ada drama dan kebetulan aku kebagian peran jadi naga, makanya aku buat kostum sebagai naga dan lihat aku! Rawr rawr rawr!" katanya kepada Riki.

"Dragonpon yang bagus! Riki harap peranmu bagus, tidak mengecewakan!" puji Riki.

"Terima kasih..." jawabnya kembali.

Riki pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar Shulk dan mengatakan jika terjadi sesuatu, dia bisa memanggil Riki kapan saja. Shulk menangguk dan kembali menutup pintunya. Setelah itu, dia pun kembali gelisah. Kegelisahannya pun memuncak ketika dia bercermin di cermin yang besar, dia menyadari adanya "tanduk" yang tumbuh di kepalanya dan wajahnya tumbuh sisik.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakkan itu didengar oleh seluruh penghuni Smash Mansion. Robin pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintunya.

"Hey! Apa kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Robin khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Aku.. tidak apa apa kok..." kata Shulk sambil bersembunyi dengan selimutnya, berharap tidak ada yang melihat tanduk dan sisik di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tutupi wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Robin khawatir.

"Aku.. uhn.. aku tumbuh jerawat dan aku takut jika jerawat ini merusak wajahku..." katanya berbohong.

"Baiklah kalau kau jerawatan, kau harus makan sayur dan jangan kebanyakan makan yang berminyak, OK?" kata Robin sambil mengingat kebiasaan Shulk yang sangat tidak suka dengan sayur. Kecuali jika dia makan di depan Fiora atau Robin. Setelah itu, Robin menutup pintunya.

" _Uhh... untung saja Robin tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya aku tidak jerawatan.. tapi aku bersisik dan bertanduk bahkan... berekor!_ " kata Shulk gelisah. " _Bagaimana jika sisik misterius ini adalah... kutukan?_ "

Kegelisahan itu semakin menghantuinya. Dia takut jika banyak Smash Fighters melihat dirinya penuh dengan sisik. Segera dia melepaskan pakaiannya dan hanya bersisa celana renang yang selalu dipakainya. Bahkan dia kabur dari Smash Mansion tanpa membawa senjata khasnya, Monado. Dia kabur melewati jendela dan berlari sekencang mungkin agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

* * *

"Aku semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Shulk.." kata Robin cemas. Sore itu semua Smash Fighter berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan masalah Shulk. "Akhir akhir ini dia bertingkah aneh..."

"Lho, dia juga tidak beres belakangan ini.." kata Lucina. "Waktu terakhir kami bertarung, dia bertingkah tidak wajar. Maksudku hanya satu serangan saja, kita sudah dibuat mental olehnya.."

"Kami tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.." kata Ryu. "Itu pasti gara gara..."

"AH, pasti dia telah berbuat curang! Kita adukan saja Master Hand untuk melemahkannya!" sela Roy memotong pembicaraan Ryu. Rupanya dia masih kesal dengan pertarungannya dengan Shulk.

"Diam kamu, Roy!" kata Marth jengkel. "Kamu ya, udah dibalikkin bukannya makin baik malah makin jelek kelakuanmu! Pantes aja kamu disamain sama temennya Bowser Jr. sama seluruh Smash Fighters..."

"MARTH KAMU JANGAN IKUT IKUTAN NYAMAIN AKU DENGAN KURA KURA BERKACAMATA HITAM PINK ITU! UDAH NAMANYA SAMA, PINK LAGI! AKU TUH UDAH JIJIK SAMA SAKIT HATI! NAJIS!" seru Roy murka yang ternyata mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan manas manasin suasana donk!" kata Reflet, saudara perempuan Robin. "Lagipula Roy, jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain! Teman kita tuh sedang tidak beres!"

"Teman _ndasmu_. Kenal juga kagak.." sinis Roy.

"Oh Naga, ulurkan tanganmu kepada pemuda ini... tolonglah dia..." keluh Lucina yang sepertinya tidak tahan dengan sikap Roy yang kasar.

Saat mereka sedang berdiskusi, tiba tiba saja seorang pria berambut hitam panjang berusia 30 tahun bernama Dunban datang.

"Maaf jika menggangu. Ada yang melihat Shulk tidak?" tanyanya cemas.

Pertanyaan Dunban membuat semuanya kaget.

"EH?!" seru semua Smash Fighter.

"Lho, bukannya dia masih di dalam kamar?" tanya Robin tidak mengerti.

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya sekarang. Dan ketika aku membuka pintu, hanya bersisa pakaiannya dan Monado-nya..." jawab Dunban.

"APA?!" seru semua Smash Fighter (kecuali Roy) kaget dengan jawaban Dunban.

"Bagaimana bisa dia kabur dari Mansion?" tanya Wii Fit Trainer.

"Jangan khawatir…" kata Mario mencoba untuk menyemangati mereka. "Shulk memang tidak ada di Smash Mansion. Itu artinya, kemungkinan besar yang dikatakan Wii Fit Trainer itu benar, dia melarikan diri. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar mencari dia? Mumpung penghuninya bertambah banyak, jadi kita jadi mudah mencarinya?"

Merekapun setuju akan ide Mario, kecuali Roy.

"Ok, aku bagi bagi dulu ya kelompoknya!"

Mario tidak tahu kalau Roy pergi dari ruang utama karena tidak ingin ikut dalam pencarian Shulk.

"Cih, ngabisin waktu cuman untuk mencari 1 orang saja. Buang buang waktu saja!" sinis Roy.

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat yang jauh dari Smash Mansion, Shulk berlari ke suatu tempat. Dia pun sampai di suatu danau dan bercermin, ia pun kaget setengah mati. Tubuhnya dipenuhi sisik yang tajam dari biasanya. Tak hanya itu saja, tangannya tumbuh sayap emas dan ekornya semakin memanjang, begitu juga tanduk dan wajahnya semakin bersisik. Tidak tahan lagi akan perubahan anehnya, akhirnya diapun berteriak sekeras kerasnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Dia pun menutup matanya seolah olah perubahan aneh ini segera berlalu. Bulan pun menunjukan purnama, menjadi saksi bisu atas perubahan aneh tersebut. Dari homs berambut pirang, menjadi monster berisisik duri emas.

-Bersambung-

* * *

 **Sizu's Notes:**

 _Fuhhhh... akhirnya beres juga nih Chapter 1..._

Oh hai dan terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic (ngawur) ini. Kurasa ini adalah fanfic Super Smash Bros (dan Monster Hunter) pertama ku dan fanfic Super Smash Bros yang pertama kali dipublish dalam Bahasa Indonesia! Sedih ketika gak ada fanfic Super Smash Bros yang pakai Bahasa Indonesia, rasanya bagaimana gitu... #plak  
Sebenarnya, fanfic ini sudah dipublish di Facebook (dengan menggunakan Note) setahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, aku mengatur privasi menjadi hanya saya yang membaca #plak. Begitu semangat nyari nyari fanfic Super Smash Bros, aku berpikir "Bagaimana jika aku mempublish fanfic dengan Bahasa Indonesia?". Jadi akhirnya aku membuat fanfic ini dengan beberapa perubahan.

Oh iya, mengenai Sashenka dan Alainn (dan 2 hunter lain yang belum muncul di fanfic ini) mereka adalah karakter hunter. Karena para hunter di setiap game Monster Hunter adalah avatar yang kita ciptakan, anggap saja mereka "karakter hunter".

Dan aku minta maaf jika fanfic ini banyak gajenya, OOC, garing, dan lain lain...

-Sizu


	2. Chapter 2

Seregios Dissenter's Curse

Disclaimer:  
Super Smash Bros ©Nintendo  
Monster Hunter ©CAPCOM  
Warning: OOC, tidak jelas, kemungkinan plot hole…

* * *

Chapter 2: Blond Haired Thousand Blade Wyvern

"Bagaimana ini, Robin? Shulk sama sekali tidak ditemukan.. padahal hari sudah malam.." kata Lucina khawatir.

Ya malam itu, semua Smash Fighter mendapatkan "tugas mendadak", yaitu mencari Shulk. Hari sudah larut malam, akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak ditemukan.

"Aku takut jika Shulk tidak dapat ditemukan..." kata Lucas semakin ketakutan.

"Tapi, dia bisa pulang sendiri kan?" kata Ness mencoba menenangkan Lucas yang ketakutan.

"Mario, kalau kita mencarinya dilanjutkan besok, bisa kan?" tanya Megaman, menggunakan mata-nya sebagai senter.

"Hm... tadinya aku tidak mengizinkan kalian untuk mencarinya keesokan harinya. Cuman karena sudah terlalu larut malam, ya sudah kalian lanjutkan besok saja ya?" kata Mario.

"Terima kasih, Mario!" kata Megaman, sekaligus mengajak Ness dan Lucas untuk kembali ke Smash Mansion.

"Anu... Mario... Aku dan Link juga mau balik ke mansion deh, boleh ya?" kata Marth.

"Aku juga!" kata Sonic tidak sabaran.

Karena banyaknya Smash Fighter meminta untuk kembali ke mansion, akhirnya Mario memutuskan untuk kembali bersama mereka. Meskipun sebenarnya Mario sangat berat karena Shulk belum ditemukan sama sekali. Dia berharap pemuda berambut pirang itu dapat kembali dengan sendirinya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Shulk terbangun. Dia menyadari kalau dia ketiduran di dekat danau. Dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Smash Mansion, namun tiba tiba saja dia merasa tubuhnya lebih berat. Dia pun melihat tangannya yang dipenuhi sisik dan memiliki sayap. Dia juga melihat ekor yang dapat bergoyang. Suaranya menjadi sangat aneh, bersuara monster dan tidak dapat berbicara bahasa manusia. Dia pun menutup mulutnya dan tidak yakin kalau itu suaranya. Kemudian dia pun bercermin di danau dan dia menjadi kaget bukan main!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Raumannya membuat banyak burung berterbangan dari balik pohon karena suaranya.

" _Bagaimana ini...? Aku jadi monster sungguhan? Bagaimana bisa aku pulang ke Smash Mansion dengan wujudku sekarang? Ini pasti karena sisik misterius itu! Sisik itu telah mengubahku menjadi monster seperti ini!_ " kata Shulk panik dalam hati. Karena dia tidak dapat berbicara bahasa manusia dalam wujud monster, sebagai gantinya dia berbicara dalam hatinya.

"Hey, di sana ada Seregios di tepi danau! Mau kita apakan Seregios itu?" kata seorang hunter laki laki berambut merah gelap yang bernama Rayl.

Rayl adalah seorang hunter veteran. Dia sudah berpengalaman menjadi monster hunter selama 5 tahun. Dulunya, Rayl hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa saja, sampai suatu hari, keluarganya diserang oleh Elder Dragon. Elder Dragon itu tidak hanya menyerang keluarganya, tetapi juga desa tempat dia tinggal. Rayl sempat melarikan diri berkat adanya seorang hunter yang memiliki misi membunuh Elder Dragon tersebut. Sayangnya, keluarganya dan hunter yang menyelamatkannya dibunuh oleh Elder Dragon tersebut. Hal tersebut memotivasikan Rayl untuk menjadi hunter, untuk membalas dendam dan ingin membunuh Elder Dragon tersebut yang sudah membunuh keluarganya dan hunter yang menyelamatkannya.

" _Seregios..? Maksudmu aku? Aku ini Seregios?_ " kata Shulk tidak percaya. Ternyata Rayl melihatnya dari jauh dengan menggunakan binocular dan kebetulan menemukannya di danau.

"Kata Guildmaster, kita boleh menangkapnya atau membunuhnya.." kata seorang hunter wanita berambut pink muda yang panjang bernama Xerenne.

Xerenne adalah seorang hunter wanita. Berbeda dengan Rayl, Sashenka, dan Alainn yang merupakan Blademaster, Xerenne adalah tipe gunner. Awalnya Xerenne adalah Blademaster, namun karena dia "terlalu penakut" ketika mendekati monster, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi gunner, membantu para hunter lainnya dengan jarak jauh. Dia juga sering membawa beberapa horn untuk menyembuhkan teman temannya atau menaikkan pertahanan mereka. Alasan Xerenne menjadi hunter adalah membalas dendam karena rumahnya hancur diserang monster. Dia berteman dengan Rayl dan sering berburu bersama.

"Baiklah, apa perlu kita bunuh saja? Aku butuh bahannya untuk dijadikan senjata baru..." kata Rayl sambil mempersiapkan Switch Axe miliknya.

"Baik! Aku juga butuh bahannya juga!" seru Xerenne sambil mempersiapkan Heavy Bowgun miliknya.

Mendengar perkataan Rayl dan Xerrene dari kejauhan, Shulk semakin ketakutan. Dia tidak mau dibunuh hanya karena dia adalah Seregios. Dia pun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari danau saat itu juga. Namun dia bingung, bagaimana caranya dia lari? Akhirnya dia mencoba untuk menggunakan kaki belakangnya dan merangkap dengan cepat. Namun karena Rayl dan Xerenne semakin mendekat. Dia pun menyadari satu hal: dia punya sayap di kedua tangannya. Akhirnya dia pun menggunakan kedua sayapnya dan tubuhnya melayang ke atas. Dia berhasil! Akhirnya diapun mulai terbang dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, melarikan diri dari kedua hunter tersebut.

" _Aku bisa terbang! Aku berhasil! Selamat tinggal hunter yang mencoba ingin membunuhku!_ " seru Shulk sambil menjauh.

"Cih, dia kabur!" kata Rayl kesal.

"Rayl, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja quest ini. Seregios itu kabur ke tempat lain sepertinya. Gak ada gunanya kita mengejarnya..." kata Xerenne mencoba menenangkan Rayl.

"Baik, aku akan mengikuti katamu Xerenne. Tapi kalau kita ketemu monster itu lagi, akan kubunuh dia!" seru Rayl.

* * *

" _Aku tidak percaya akan hal ini….._ " kata Shulk mencoba untuk menyadari kenyataannya.

Sekarang dia berada di langit, berkat sayapnya dia mampu terbang. Ia sendiri sebenarnya cukup lega, karena dia berhasil kabur dari Rayl dan Xerenne yang mencoba ingin membunuhnya. Namun tetap saja, dia sedih karena dia adalah Seregios, bukan lagi Homs yang dikenal oleh para Smash Fighter maupun kawan kawannya di Colony 9.

" _Aku tidak mau seperti ini terus menerus. Aku hanya ingin kembali menjadi wujudku semula, wujud dimana aku bisa bertarung dengan teman teman, Smash Fighter, bersama Monado! Aku harus kembali ke Smash Mansion dan menceritakannya kepada Smash Fighter! Tapi bagaimana caranya?_ " katanya bimbang.

Namun tiba tiba dia mendapatkan ide. Tiba tiba dia teringat kepada sahabatnya yang berambut putih, mengenakan jubah hitam dan sering membawa buku berisi sihir sihir yang disebut sebagai tome.

" _Aku akan berbicara kepada Robin! Dia kan bisa bahasa naga. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya! Semoga saja dia mengerti bahasa Seregios!_ " kata Shulk bersemangat kembali.

Dia pun akhirnya terbang menuju Smash Mansion, mencari Robin.

* * *

Sesampainya di Smash Mansion, Shulk pun memanggil Robin. Namun saking senangnya, dia tidak menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa memanggil nama, melainkan hanya mengaum.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Auman itu cukup keras sehingga mengagetkan yang ada di dalam mansion.

" _Celaka! Aku lupa kalau aku gak bisa memanggil dalam bahasa manusia! Aku harus melarikan diri sebelum..._ " Belum sempat Shulk menyelesaikan kata katanya...

"URYAAAA!"  
"GRAAAUUU!"

Dia dikagetkan oleh serangan Roy secara tiba tiba!

" _Roy?!_ " seru Shulk kesakitan.

"MARTH! LINK! TOLONG AKU! Ada monster di luar! Siapapun tolong!" seru Roy sambil mengoyang goyangkan Sword of Seals miliknya.

" _Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan panggil mereka! Ini aku, Shulk! Shulk yang sudah menjadi Seregios! Aku ke sini hanya untuk memanggil Robin! Jangan panggil mereka untuk menyerangku_!" seru Shulk.

Naas, karena Roy tidak mengerti apa yang sang monster sisik duri emas katakan, Roy pun menyerangnya tanpa henti. Shulk tidak bisa diam begitu saja, dia pun terpaksa menyerang Roy. Mulanya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Namun akhirnya dia berhasil memukul Roy hingga Roy kesakitan karena... ekornya.

" _Jadi begini rasanya jadi Seregios... menggunakan ekor untuk menyerang musuh. Dan aku punya sisik yang bisa berubah menjadi duri? Ini kesempatan! Aku akan melawannya meskipun tanpa Monado!_ " katanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Marth dan Link pun muncul. Roy pun senang dan meminta agar kedua sahabatnya juga membantunya mengalahkan Seregios itu. Mereka pun setuju dan saling menyerang monster tersebut. Shulk mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka, namun mereka tetap tidak mau mendengar. Akhirnya Shulk menjadi sedikit naik darah, melemparkan duri ke arah ke tiga swordsman tersebut agar mereka berhenti menyerang mereka.

"CTAR! CTER!"  
"AAAGGHHH!"  
"GAAAKKHH!"  
"GYAAAAA!"

Roy, Marth dan Link kesakitan karena tak hanya terkena duri tapi karena duri itu bisa meledak di tubuh mereka.

"Sial! Monster itu kuat sekali!" umpat Roy.  
"Ugh, rasanya seperti mau darahan!" keluh Marth.  
"Monster macam apa ini? Duri ini membuatku sakit!" kata Link.

"Hey! Ada apa ini ribut ribut?!" tanya seorang swordsman berambut biru yang berotot bernama Ike.

Ike mendengar suara ribut tersebut bersama dengan 2 tactician berambut putih. Tactician satu itu laki laki bernama Robin, dan satu tactician perembuan dengan rambut diikat dua bernama Reflet, untuk membedakan yang versi laki lakinya. Ketiganya menghampiri Roy, Marth dan Link yang sedang bertarung melawan Shulk yang menjadi Seregios.

" _Robin!_ " kata Shulk kegirangan melihat orang yang dicarinya datang.

"Ike, Robin, Reflet! Monster ini sangat berbahaya! Dia melemparkan duri yang bisa meledak apabila tertempel di tubuh kita!" kata Roy kesal sambil mehanan pendarahannya akibat duri Seregios.

" _Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Aku ingin kalian mengerti apa tujuanku, tapi kalian terus menyrangku!_ " kata Shulk mencoba menyela pembicaraan Roy, namun tidak didengar.

"Ike, Robin, dan Reflet, maukah kalian membantuku untuk membunuh monster ini?" tanya Roy memohon.

Mendengar perkataan Roy yang meminta Ike, Robin, dan Reflet untuk membunuhnya, Shulk segera berlari dan mencengkram laki laki berambut putih tersebut dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Setelah itu diapun terbang membawa Robin, meninggalkan Roy, Marth, Link, Reflet, dan Ike.

"Dia kabur dan menculik Robin!" kata Link

"Robin! Tidak! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" seru Reflet melihat saudara kembarnya diculik monster tersebut.

"Kita panggil semua Smash Fighter dan rencanakan untuk mengejar dan membunuh monster berduri itu!" seru Roy murka.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengapa kau tiba tiba menculikku?!" seru Robin memarahi Shulk yang membawanya ke langit.

" _Kau harus mengerti! Aku menculikmu karena aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu!_ " jawab Shulk menderu dalam deruan Seregios.

"Membutuhkan pertolongan... dariku?" kata Robin yang terheran akan jawaban sang monster. Dia heran mengapa ada monster yang meminta pertolongan kepada manusia.

Sesampainya di padang gurun yang luas, Shulk mendarat di sebuah area yang kecil dan berteduh. Dia pun membuka mulutnya.

" _Robin, dengarkanlah aku! Ini aku Shulk, sahabatmu! Aku sudah berubah menjadi monster berduri yang disebut sebagai Seregios_ ," kata Shulk mengaku. Pengakuan itu membuat Robin kaget setengah mati.

"Shulk? Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seperti ini?" kata Robin tidak percaya sambil memegang dagu bawah monster tersebut, lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

" _Ini karena sisik misteris yang aku temukan ketika aku bertarung di Gaur Plains. Awalnya kekuatanku jadi 10x lipat dan bisa mengalahkan lawanku hanya dalam satu serangan. Bagus? Tidak sama sekali. Perlahan lahan, tubuhku mengalami perubahan yang aneh. Badanku perlahan lahan bersisik. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan tumbuhnya ekor, tanduk dan bahkan sayap! Kau masih ingatkan dengan perkataanku kalau aku jerawatan dan menyuruhku untuk memakan sayur? Nah sebenarnya aku berbohong. Aku tidak jerawatan, tapi wajahku bersisik. Aku melakukannya supaya kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku terus menerus. Karena takut jika semua orang akan kaget melihat tubuhku yang besisik, aku melarikan diri dari Smash Mansion. Keesokan harinya, aku benar benar sudah menjadi monster sepenuhnya. Sebelum Roy, Marth dan Link, sudah ada 2 orang yang disebut sebagai 'Monster Hunter' yang mencoba ingin membunuhku. Kedua hunter itu mengatakan kalau aku ini Seregios. Karena aku tidak ingin dibunuh, akupun melarikan diri berkat sayapku ini. Aku pun mencarimu karena aku bingung, bagaimana caranya aku kembali menjadi Homs? Aku betul betul merindukan Smash Mansion, Smash Fighter, teman temanku di Colony 9, Monado, dan bahkan.. kamu, Robin..._ " kata Shulk bercerita dengan ekspresi yang sedih.

"Persahabatan, kekuatan, kesadaran, ikatan bisa mematahkan kutukan, Shulkgios.." kata Robin. "Kalau kita berbicara kepada Smash Fighter dan kedua hunter tersebut, mereka pasti mengerti dan mereka tidak akan menyakitimu..."

" _Terima kasih Robin! Sebentar.. apa maksudmu kau memanggilku 'Shulkgios'?!_ " kata Shulk sedikit jengkel dengan panggilan baru dari Robin.

"Karena kau sudah berubah menjadi Seregios, maka aku akan memanggilmu 'Shulkgios'..." kata Robin dengan nada bercanda, yang mengakibatkan kejar kejaran antara tactician berambut putih dengan monster bersisik duri emas berambut pirang.

* * *

Shulk dan Robin akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Smash Mansion dari area padang gurun untuk berbicara kepada Smash Fighters. Namun tiba tiba...

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Robin pun terjatuh dari punggung Shulk! Rupanya, mereka tidak menyadari adanya perangkap listrik yang berada di daerah tersebut. Shulk menjadi tidak berdaya!

"Shulk! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanya Robin khawatir.

" _Perangkap! Siapa yang memasangnya di sini?! UGH! Tolong..._ " kata Shulk kesakitan.

"HEY! ITU DIA SEREGIOS YANG KABUR TADI!" seru pemuda berambut merah gelap yang tak lain adalah Rayl. Tak hanya Rayl saja. Di sana ada Xerenne serta Sashenka dan Alainn.

"Lho? Tapi kenapa ada manusia di dekat monster itu?" tanya Sashenka heran.

"Sashenka, kemungkinan besar manusia itu diculik oleh Seregios. Sepertinya dia membutuhkan pertolongan kita.." jawab Alainn.

"Baik, jadi kita akan menyelamatkan manusia itu dan bunuh Seregios! Aku butuh bahannya!" seru Xerenne yang ternyata dia yang memasang shock trap di area tersebut.

"BUNUH SEREGIOOOOOSSS!" seru Rayl memberikan aba aba kepada ketiga hunter tersebut, memulai aksi perburuan mereka.

" _Ini tidak bagus!_ " seru Shulk mendengar keempat hunter itu ingin membunuhnya. " _Robin, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tolong aku!_ "

"Aku akan mencoba menghentikan mereka, Shulk. Sekali pun aku menggunakan kekerasan!" kata Robin sambil mempersiapkan Levin Sword dan Tome miliknya. "Time to tip the Scales!"

Kemudian, Robin pun berlari menghampiri keempat hunter tersebut. Lalu dia melancarkan beberapa tome untuk menghentikan mereka.

"ARCFIRE!"

Keempat hunter tersebut menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Ugh, api darimana itu?" kata Alainn.

"Tunggu sebentar... tadi dia bersama dengan Seregios lalu dia datang mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. ASTAGA! Jangan jangan sebenarnya manusia itu mau melindungi monster itu?" kata Sashenka sadar akan aksi Robin barusan.

"Cih, jadi kita akan berhadapan dengan 1 manusia? Kita jadi dibuat repot sekarang!" hardik Rayl.

"Ini rencana kita. Kalahkan dulu manusia rambut putih itu, lalu kita bersama sama bunuh Seregios!" seru Xerenne.

Kemudian mereka memulai rencana yaitu mengalahkan Robin. Dia pun mencoba untuk tidak gugup meskipun harus berhadapan dengan 4 manusia yang ingin mengincar sahabatnya. Akhirnya dia menggunakan Levin Sword dan adu pedang-pun beraksi!

"Ugh, pedang macam apa itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat pedang itu sebelumnya!" kata Alainn.

"Seperti Dual Blades tanpa satu pedangnya lagi!" kata Sashenka.

"Hentikan, hunters! Jangan kalian bunuh Seregios itu!" seru Robin memohon.

"J-Jangan dibunuh? Apa maksudmu?!" kata Alainn.

"Cih, banyak omong!" hardik Rayl.

Ketiga Hunter Blademaster itu tidak mengindahkan perkataan Robin. Mereka terus menyerang pemuda berambut putih itu. Akhirnya Robin "mengunci" ketiga Hunter Blademaster itu dengan tome Noseferatu!

"Ugh... aku merasakan hawa yang aneh..." kata Alainn.

"Apa ini kekuatan gelap?" tanya Sashenka

"Hey! Lepaskan aku! Kau ini mau apa?!" seru Rayl.

Robin pun membuka mulutnya, mengaku. "Dengarkan aku, hunter! Seregios yang kalian hadapi bukanlah Seregios yang sering kalian lawan!"

"Apa maksudmu... Seregios yang bukan kami lawan sebelumnya?" tanya Rayl

"Seregios ini adalah seorang manusia. Asal kalian tahu saja, Seregios ini adalah sahabatku, Shulk. Dia berubah menjadi Seregios setelah dia memegang sebuah sisik misterius. Dia mencari cara untuk mematahkan kutukannya..." kata Robin mengaku. Cerita Robin membuat keempat hunter itu kaget.

"Jangan jangan... Legenda Seregios Dissenter terkutuk itu terulang lagi..?" kata Sashenka.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya..." kata Rayl.

"Jadi kamu mati-matian melindungi Seregios karena dia sahabatmu? Baiklah, kami meminta maaf..." kata Alainn sambil menyarungkan kembali senjatanya.

Keempat hunter itu akhirnya melepaskan trap tersebut, dan Shulk bebas. Robin juga bertanya dengan respon Sashenka mengenai 'Legenda Seregios Dissenter terkutuk' tersebut. Akhirnya Sashenka mulai menceritakan legenda tersebut. Namun setelah Sashenka menyelesaikan cerita tersebut, Shulk diserang kembali, dari belakang dan di atas!

"SKEEEEEEEHHHH!"  
"Ada apa ini?" tanya Alainn.  
"Roy!" seru Robin.

"Itu monster yang tadi! Aku kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu, Robin! Sekaligus aku ingin membalas dendam!" seru Roy yang datang bersama seluruh Smash Fighters.

Kemudian, Lucina pun berlari dan menghampiri Robin. Wajah Lucina menunjukan kekhawatirannya sekaligus senang karena ternyata Robin baik baik saja.

"Robin! Kamu tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Lucina

"Lucina? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Robin berbalik tanya.

"Aku ke sini karena aku khawatir akan keadaanmu. Kamu diculik monster kan? Monsternya ada di depanku?" kata Lucina.

"Monster? Maksudmu Seregios? Kau salah, Lucina. Aku tidak diculik, Seregios ini meminta bantuan dariku. Asal kau tahu, Seregios ini sebenarnya Shulk yang terkena kutukan akibat memegang Seregios Dissenter..." jelas Robin.

"SHULK?! Maksudmu dia sudah berubah menjadi Seregios?!" kata Lucina tidak percaya

"Iya, Lucina aku mohon. Jangan sakiti dia, dia hanya ingin menjadi Homs kembali..." kata Robin sambil memohon.

Mula mula Lucina memikirkan permintaan Robin. Namun akhirnya permintaan tersebut membuat Lucina luluh. Akhirnya diapun melangkah, berpihak kepada Robin dan Shulk.

"Aku akan melindungi dan mengubah takdir monster ini.. Aku tidak mau monster ini terbunuh..." kata Lucina sambil mengelus dagu Seregios.

"Skiiii..." kata Shulk pelan.

Namun melihat Lucina yang berbalik kepada Seregios, Roy menjadi kesal. Dia tidak ingin Lucina akan melawan seluruh Smash Fighter hanya karena berpihak kepada Seregios. Kemudian diapun menghampiri Lucina.

"Huh, jadi kamu berpihak kepada monster yang sudah hampir membunuhku daripada aku, Lucina?" kata Roy.

"Roy, bukan itu maksudku. Kamu jangan menuduhku sembarangan! Memangnya kamu punya bukti yang cukup kuat mengenai monster ini?!" kata Lucina sewot, tidak mau kalah.

"CIH! Sudah memang ini takdir kalau aku memang membencimu, Lucina! Dulu kamu sudah mengambil jatahku untuk kembali ke arena Smash Bros., dan sekarang setelah aku kembali kamu masih tetap berpihak kepada seekor monster?" fitnah Roy dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Roy! Tapi…"

Belum sempat Lucina membela diri, Roy mendorong Lucina dari depan sehingga dia terjatuh.

"Agh!" seru Lucina.

"LUCINAAAAAAAAAA!" seru Robin sambil berlari menghampiri anak perempuan Chrom yang terjatuh itu.

-Bersambung-

* * *

 **Sizu's Notes:**

 _Aku tidak menyangka chapter ini wordnya lebih sedikit jika dibandingan chapter sebelumnya..._

Yap chapter terbaru sudah rilis! Aku akan mengomentari sedikit mengenai chapter terbaru fanfic ini...

Yap, 2 hunter baru yang diperkenalkan dalam chapter ini adalah Rayl dan Xerenne. Mereka juga teman satu tim dengan Sashenka dan Alainn. Rayl yang haus akan balas dendam terhadap semua monster, dan Xerenne si hunter penembak. Mengenai Sashenka, Alainn, Rayl dan Xerenne yang berburu bersama di padang pasir (Dunes), Sashenka dan Alainn mengajak mereka berdua secara offscreen.

Dalam chapter ini, semua kata kata yang diucapkan Shulk (kecuali raungannya) menggunakan _italic._ Itu dikarenakan ketika dia menjadi Seregios, dia tidak dapat berbicara bahasa manusia dan hanya menderu. Sebagai gantinya, kata kata yang di _italic_ itu adalah kata kata dalam hatinya. Itu artinya, kata kata yang di _italic_ itu adalah terjemahan dari raungannya. Oh iya, untuk membedakan Seregios Shulk dengan Seregios lain adalah, Seregios Shulk masih memiliki rambut pirangnya. Ya hanya saja sepertinya para hunter tidak mempedulikan perbedaan tersebut... Mengenai Robin yang bisa mengerti bahasa naga, sebenarnya itu perandaian jika Robin menjadi 'Manakete' class.

Sebelumnya, aku meminta maaf apabila aku menjadikan Roy sebagai tokoh antagonis dalam fanfic ini. Aku tidak membenci Roy kok, sungguh!

Dan aku minta maaf jika fanficnya makin gaje, OOC, garing, dan lain lain...

-Sizu


	3. Chapter 3

Seregios Dissenter's Curse

Disclaimer:  
Super Smash Bros ©Nintendo  
Monster Hunter ©CAPCOM  
Warning: OOC, tidak jelas, kemungkinan plot hole…

* * *

Chapter 3: Two Seregioses, Different Fates

"Agh!"  
"LUCINAAAAAAAAAA!" seru Robin sambil berlari menghampiri anak perempuan Chrom yang terjatuh itu.  
"Kasar sekali!" kata Peach sambil menutup matanya.  
"ROY!" kata Ike dan Marth.  
"HMPH!" ejek Roy sinis.

Melihat Lucina didorong kasar sekaligus diejek oleh Roy, Robin berlari menghampirinya. Namun terlambat. Lucina terjatuh ke tanah berpasir itu. Melihat hal tersebut, tiba tiba saja Shulk mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Skiii...skiii..." isak Shulk.  
"Shulk... kau menangis?" kata Robin heran melihat monster berduri emas itu menangis.  
"Shu…lk? Mengapa?" kata Lucina yang mencoba untuk bangkit.

Monster sisik duri emas itu menarik nafasnya, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suaranya sekeras mungkin.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" jerit Shulk yang mengembangkan sisik sisik berdurinya hingga seperti sebuah pinus. Kalau diterjemahkan, artinya " _AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMUUUUUUU!_ "

Rupanya Shulk sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap dan kelakuan Roy yang semakin kasar. Tidak hanya ingin membunuhnya, tetapi Roy juga kasar kepada orang lain termasuk Lucina.

"Keras sekali aumannya.." kata Pit sambil menutup telinganya.  
"KH! Apa sih yang dia mau?" tanya Ryu.  
"Keras sekali... bahkan aumannya lebih keras daripada Tigrex, Brute Tigrex atau Molten Tigrex.." kata Alainn yang teringat akan Tigrex, salah satu monster dengan auman yang keras yang dapat menghasilkan kerusakan yang cukup serius.

Kemudian Shulk terbang dan mulai menendang Roy. Pertempuran antara manusia melawan monster pun terjadi. Ini kesempatan bagi Robin dan Lucina untuk menyadari semua Fighters bahwa monster yang dihadapi Roy adalah Smash Fighter berambut pirang dengan pakaian merah-hitam yang memegang 'Monado', Shulk yang dikutuk menjadi Seregios. Sementara Roy melompat dan menyerang menggunakan 'Sword of Seals'. Shulk tidak mau kalah. Dia mulai terbang dan menendang di udara kesana kemari, berharap tendangannya mengenai Singa Muda itu. Namun gerakan Roy jauh lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Hal ini menyebabkan monster tersebut terpaksa menghindar sambil melempar duri, namun Roy menghindarinya.

Sementara itu Robin dan Lucina memberitahukan kepada seluruh Smash Fighter agar mereka jangan ikut ikutan menyerang monster tersebut. Sashenka, Alainn, Rayl, dan Xerenne juga ikut membantu Robin dan Lucina. Satu per satu, seluruh Smash Fighter mulai menyadari dan mempercayai omongan Robin dan Lucina termasuk Marth dan Link yang semula pernah menyerang Seregios, kini mereka menyadari bahwa monster yang mereka serang adalah Shulk. Bahkan Ike meminta siapapun untuk menghentikan Roy dan menyadarkannya. Hal itu disetujui oleh seluruh Smash Fighter.

Sementara itu, Roy berhasil menjatuhkan Shulk dengan cara memukul kakinya dan dia menjadi tidak berdaya!

" _Ugh... Aku... tidak bisa bangun..._ " kata Shulk lemas.

"Ucapkan kata kata terakhirmu, monster duri emas..." ancam Roy sambil menyiapkan jurus mematikannya, Flare Blade.

" _TIDAK! Justru kau yang harus mengucapkan kata kata terakhirmu, karena kamu ngomong dan berbuat seenaknya sendiri!_ " geram Shulk.

"KAU MONSTER YANG KERAS KEPALA! FLARE..." belum sempat Roy menggunakan Flare Blade, tiba tiba...

 **JDER!**

Sebuah peluru tepat mengenai pedang Roy. Pedang itu terlempar dari tangan Roy dan jatuh ke tanah, sehingga Roy gagal menggunakan Flare Blade.

"Nice shot, Xerenne!" puji Rayl.

"Aku melakukan ini karena ini memang tugasku sebagai gunner, bukan hanya ingin menyelamatkan Seregios!" kata Xerenne.

"CIH! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" geram Roy.

Marth kemudian berlari dan menghampiri Roy. Kemudian, dia pun menarik kerah baju Roy.

"Roy, kalau kau membunuh Seregios itu, kau tidak hanya berhadapan dengan Robin ataupun Lucina.." ancam Marth.

"Apa maksudmu Marth? Mengapa kau tiba tiba jadi seperti itu?" tanya Roy heran dengan perbuatan Marth yang menarik kerah bajunya.

"Dengarkan aku! Seregios yang kau serang itu adalah seorang Smash Fighter yang tak lain adalah Shulk!" seru Marth.

"Bohong! Tidak mungkin kalau monster ini Shulk! Tidak mungkin dia melempar duri bodoh itu! Dia... dia kabur karena dia terlalu kuat, dan dia membuatku kesakitan hanya dengan satu serangan!" kata Roy keras kepala.

"Kau ini keras kepala ya? SHULK TIDAK KABUR DAN MENGHILANG BEGITU SAJA! DIA JADI TERLALU KUAT KARENA MEMEGANG SISIK MISTERIUS YANG MENYEBABKAN DIA MENJADI SEREGIOS. DAN DIA MENCARI CARA UNTUK MENGEMBALIKAN WUJUD ASLINYA DAN MEMATAHKAN KUTUKAN SISIK ITU, TAPI KAMU MASIH KERAS INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA!" seru Marth dengan nada yang ditinggikan dari biasanya.

Perkataan Marth membuat Roy terdiam sejenak. Kemudian Marth melepaskan kerah baju Roy yang ditariknya. Roy melihat semua Smash Fighter berada di pihak Seregios, termasuk keempat hunter. Sesaat sebelum Roy mengucapkan satu kata, tiba tiba sebuah bayangan mulai menutup langit. Bayangan itu menampakkan hawa hawa kegelapan. Saat mereka melihat ke arah bayangan itu...

"Se-Seregios yang lain?" tanya Luigi ketakutan.

"Fighters, menjauhlah! Seregios yang ini terkena sebuah virus berbahaya yang menjadi frenzy, dan menjadi Apex! Seregios ini adalah Apex Seregios!" seru Sashenka sambil memberikan peringatan.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi ke tempat yang aman, bersama manusia Seregios itu. Biar kami, Monster Hunter yang akan menghadapinya!" kata Alainn sambil mempersiapkan senjatanya yang sudah di gosok dengan Wystone Drive, batu gosok yang konon digunakan untuk melawan monster yang menjadi Frenzy ataupun Apex.

Akhirnya semua Smash Fighter mulai melarikan diri menuju area yang aman. Sementara para hunter yang sudah menggosok senjatanya dengan Wystone Drive, mulai menghadapi Apex Seregios. Pertempuran besar besaran pun dimulai.

* * *

Ketika semua Smash Fighter melarikan diri, mereka teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ada yang melihat Roy?" tanya Pit.

"Roy? Dia tidak ada di sini?" kata Marth.

"Aneh, bukannya hunter rambut putih itu bilang kalau semua Smash Fighter harus melarikan diri?" tanya Captain Falcon.

"Tunggu sebentar.. Jangan jangan dia ikut ikutan melawan Apex Seregios?" kata Link curiga.

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah tahu berbahaya, tapi dia malah ingin menghadapinya seorang diri?!" geram Ike.

* * *

Sementara itu para hunter sedang melawan Apex Seregios. Sebagai Monster Hunter, melawan monster yang buas seperti tantangan melawan badai. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus menghadapinya selemah apapun mereka. Namun melawan Apex monster itu merupakan tantangan terbesar mereka, selain melawan Elder Dragons. Namun disaat mereka bertarung, Roy muncul dan menyerang Apex Seregios dari atas.

"HEY! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Rayl ketika dia melihat aksi Roy barusan.

"Kau butuh Wystone Drive untuk menghadapinya! Kau pikir pedang berapimu hanya cukup mengalahkan monster yang terinfeksi?!" kata Sashenka.

"Berisik! Aku ingin menunjukkan kekuatanku! Kalau aku tidak boleh membunuh Seregios Shulk, maka aku akan membunuh Seregios yang ini!" bantah Roy sambil mencoba menghunus pedangnya ke arah Apex Seregios. Namun naas, Sword of Seals mantul terhadap monster itu. Apex Seregios itu lebih cepat daripada yang dia kira...

* * *

Di area lain tempat Smash Fighter melarikan diri, mereka masih memperdebatkan soal Roy yang menghilang karena mereka mengira dia bertarung melawan Apex Seregios seorang diri. Namun Shulk tiba tiba mengalami sesuatu, seolah olah dia kesakitan.

"Oh tidak! Shulk, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Robin khawatir.

" _Ugh... kupikir dengan wujudku aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya.. tapi ugh... Vision-ku masih bekerja..._ " kata Shulk yang matanya berubah menjadi biru terang.

" _Meskipun dia menjadi Seregios, dia masih bisa melihat masa depan?_ " gumam Robin.

"SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Isi Vision Shulk adalah:

 _"Tidak! Monster itu kuat sekali!" seru Roy_

 _"Hei, bocah! Sudah kubilang, kau itu butuh Wystone Drive untuk mengalahkan Apex Monster itu! Menyingkir! Atau kau bisa celaka!" seru Rayl._

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah!" kata Roy. "Bersiaplah! Atau..."_

 _Namun Apex Seregios itu mulai mengcengkram Roy ke atas tebing. Namun Roy tampak tidak mau menyerah. Dia berusaha menusuk kaki monster tersebut, namun Apex Monster akan memantulkan senjata para hunter apabila tidak digosok dengan Wystone Drive. Akhirnya diapun meminta tolong. Namun terlambat, Apex Seregios itu menancapkan duri yang dapat meledak, Roy pun kesakitan. Setelah itu dia dibawa ke langit dan dilempar dengan sangat keras. Singa Muda akhirnya tewas secara tragis oleh Apex Seregios._

* * *

" _Ini tidak bagus, sangat tidak bagus!_ " seru Shulk. " _Aku harus kembali!_ "

"Apa kau gila?!" tanya Robin

" _Dalam visionku, aku melihat Roy akan dibunuh oleh Apex Seregios! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja! Meskipun dia keras kepala, namun dia tetap membutuhkan pertolongan!_ " katanya sambil terbang menuju area yang dituju.

"Ini tidak bagus, aku harus memberitahu yang lainnya!" kata Robin. "Sepertinya akan ada pertarungan yang akan menyimpangkan takdir!"

* * *

Shulk sampai di area tempat Roy bertarung. Di sana dia melihat keempat hunter berteriak agar Roy menjauh dari monster tersebut. Sesuai dengan vision Shulk, Apex Seregios mulai mengcengkram Roy ke atas tebing. Saat monster tersebut akan menancapkan durinya ke arah pemuda rambut merah yang malang itu, Shulk mempercepat terbangnya dan mendorong tebing itu dengan tubuhnya. Tabrakkan yang keras itu menyebabkan Apex Seregios kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh, sementara Roy yang ikut terjatuh pun, terangkat kembali oleh Shulk.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Roy.

" _Dengar! Dalam visionku, kamu akan dibunuh oleh monster tersebut. Aku tidak bisa memberiankannya begitu saja, makanya aku datang.._ " jawab Shulk.

"Roy! Kamu tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Robin, diikuti oleh seluruh Smash Fighter.

"Aku baik baik saja kok!" jawab Roy acuh tak acuh.

" _Robin.._ " kata Shulk. " _Tanyakan pada keempat hunter tersebut, bagaimana caranya melawan Apex Seregios... Biar aku yang akan menghadapinya, karena ini adalah pertarungan yang akan menyimpangkan masa depan!_ "

Robin pun berlari dan bertanya kepada keempat hunter tersebut. Kemudian, keempat hunter itu menyerahkan masing masing batu Wystone Drive.

"Pakailah ini untuk melawan berbagai Apex monster.." kata Sashenka.

"Kami mengerti apa tujuanmu.." kata Alainn.

"Kami mungkin membutuhkannya, tetapi kamu benar benar membutuhkannya.." kata Rayl.

"Ini adalah keberuntunganmu!" kata Xerenne

Kemudian keempat hunter itu menggosok Wystone Drive mereka ke seluruh tubuh Seregios Shulk. Dia merasakan kekuatan yang aneh, namun kekuatan itu berasal dari Wystone tersebut, Wystone yang dapat mempurifikasikan monster yang menjadi Apex. Diapun menantang Apex Seregios dan merekapun mulai beradu kepala.

"Pertarungan besar besaran pun dimulai..." kata Sashenka.

"Pertarungan yang melibatkan 2 Seregios..." kata Alainn.

Saat kedua Seregios itu bertarung, tiba tiba saja Shulk merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari monster tersebut...

 _Seseorang.. tolong aku..._

" _Meminta tolong...?_ " kata Shulk yang mendengar suara aneh tersebut. Namun karena dia mendengar suara tersebut, dia tidak sadar kalau dia mendapat tendangan dari Apex Seregios.

 _Skee..._  
 _Tolong aku..._

" _Siapa di sana? Aku mendengar suaramu, tapi itu membuatku tidak fokus bertarung!_ "

 _Hajar aku... itu satu satunya cara..._

 _"Me...Menghajarmu? Tapi..."_

 _Cepatlah!_

Sebelum Apex Seregios melemparkan durinya, Shulk segera menghindar dan kemudian terbang menabrak Apex Seregios hingga terpental.

 _Bagus... sekarang hajarlah secepat mungkin….._

Suara aneh itu membuat Shulk sadar, bahwa suara itu berasal dari Apex Seregios. Mulanya dia ragu ragu akan suara aneh yang memintanya menghajar sumber suara itu. Akhirnya dia kembali menyerang Apex Seregios namun Apex Seregios lebih kuat darinya.

 _Jangan menyerah! Aku tahu virus ini memang kuat, tapi berusahalah untuk mengalahkanku!_

Keempat Hunter itu tidak dapat diam. Mereka kembali menggosok Wystone Drive mereka dan ikut membantu Shulk. Dia pun berterima kasih dan saling menyerang Apex Seregios. Apex Seregios lalu mengeluarkan duri ke arah Xerenne yang sedang menembak. Untungnya, Villager datang dan mengantongi duri tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak!" puji Xerenne yang membuat Villager tersipu.

Tak hanya keempat hunter saja, seluruh Smash Fighter (kecuali Roy) ikut membantu Shulk menjatuhkan Apex Seregios. Namun belum beberapa menit, seluruh Smash Fighter disapu habis oleh Apex Seregios, termasuk keempat hunter. Untungnya disaat genting, Shulk menendang monster yang terinfeksi virus itu sehingga dia kelelahan. Namun Shulk merasakan ada yang aneh dari monster tersebut, seolah olah monster itu ingin berbicara dengannya.

 _Shulk, ikutlah denganku..._

* * *

 _"Di mana...aku?"_

Shulk membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Aneh, bukan gurun pasir yang dilihatnya melainkan sebuah ruangan yang gelap, tak ada siapapun dan objek di sekitarnya. Dia melihat tubuhnya ternyata berupa tubuh Homs, tapi menjadi hologram. Bukan tubuh dirinya sebagai Seregios.

 _"Apa aku sudah mati? Tidak, padahal aku baru saja menendang Apex Seregios dan aku merasakan hawa yang aneh darinya..."_

 _"Shulk..."_

 _"Siapa di sana?! Cepat tunjukan dirimu!"_

Kemudian, muncullah sosok pria berambut hitam dengan coretan kuning di pipinya.

" _Siapa kau?_ " tanya Shulk.

" _Aku adalah Monster Hunter yang hidup sekitar ribuan tahun yang lalu... Asal kau tahu, akulah Apex Seregios yang kau tarung..._ " kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

 _"Jadi.. kamu yang selama ini memanggilku? Dan kau juga dikutuk menjadi Seregios sebelum aku?"_

" _Betul... selama ribuan tahun, aku dan teman temanku berhasil mengalahkan Seregios yang dulu dianggap sebagai monster terkuat. Aku menemukan dissenter itu, dan kugunakan untuk dijadikan senjata. Namun aku menjadi aneh, menjadi yang tidak terkalahkan. Saat itu aku ingin mengalahkan Dalamadur seorang diri. Namun ketika bertarung, aku mengalami perubahan yang aneh. Tubuhku dipenuhi sisik dan aku menjadi Seregios. Aku kembali ke desa untuk meminta tolong, namun teman temanku malah menghajarku dan aku hampir mati pada saat itu. Aku pun berpura pura mati dan mereka percaya kalau aku sudah mati. Bertahun tahun kemudian, aku habiskan waktuku menghindari hunter lain dan lebih suka bersembunyi sebagai Seregios. Namun hidupku terasa hampa. Aku sangat menderita. Aku ingin kembali menjadi manusia, namun sudah terlambat. Aku tidak punya cara lain untuk kembali. Semuanya sia-sia. Sampai suatu ketika muncul virus aneh yang berasal dari Gore Magala, satu persatu banyak monster yang menjadi frenzy termasuk aku. Bahkan aku jauh lebih parah dari itu, menjadi Apex Seregios. Aku sudah tidak punya jalan lagi..._ " cerita hunter legendaris itu sambil berputus asa. _"Shulk, maukah kamu mengalahkan Apex Seregios? Aku tahu ini ide yang cukup gila, tapi ini satu satunya harapan terakhir sebelum aku menjadi terror bagimu dan juga seluruh hunter lain..."_

" _Harapan terakhir..._ " kata Shulk. " _Kalau aku berhasil, apakah aku akan menjadi Homs kembali?_ "

" _Mungkin... tapi kau akan berusaha..._ " kata hunter legendaris.

" _Baik, aku akan mengalahkan Apex Seregios!_ " seru Shulk meyakinkan diri.

* * *

Seregios Shulk langsung tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan kemudian cepat cepat mengambil tindakan. Dia pun menghampiri Apex Seregios dan mengcengkramnya ke atas langit yang tinggi. Dia tahu ini satu satunya cara terakhir untuk mengalahkan Apex Seregios, sekaligus mengembalikan harapan si hunter legendaris. Dia tidak peduli apakah dia akan kembali menjadi Homs atau tidak, tapi ini cara terbaiknya sekaligus cara terakhir.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Samus.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia ingin menjatuhkan Apex Seregios di atas langit!" kata Robin.

" _Aku akan melakukan ini. Aku tahu ini sangat beresiko bagiku. Tapi aku akan melakukan ini demi keselamatanku dan juga orang lain, dan bahkan demi hunter legendaris yang hampir kehilangan harapannya!_ " kata Shulk dalam hatinya.

Namun Apex Seregios tidak mau menyerah. Di luar kendali, dia bergerak gerak dan menancapkan duri ke kaki Shulk, sehingga dia menjadi kesakitan. Namun Shulk tidak mau menyerah, dia tetap membawa Apex Seregios ke atas langit yang tinggi. Namun Apex Seregios lepas dari cengkramannya dan terjadilah pertarungan di atas langit. Tendang tendangan pun terjadi lagi. Shulk seperti kelelahan, hampir menyerah. Namun sebelum Apex Seregios menyerang, dia sempat menghindar, dan menendang Apex Seregios dari atas dengan sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya Apex Seregios itu jatuh, bersama dengan Shulk. Tetapi Shulk sempat bangkit dan mendorong kembali Apex Seregios, dengan harapan Apex Seregios tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya kembali.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **JBUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Apex Seregios akhirnya jatuh ke tanah dengan sangat keras dan tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Berakhirlah riwayat Thousand Blade Wyvern yang terinfeksi virus itu.

"Dia berhasil..." kata Alainn.

"Pertarungan besar besaran ini sudah berakhir..." kata Sashenka.

"Kau berhasil, Shulk.." kata Robin.

Seluruh Smash Fighter bersorak atas kemenangan Shulk, namun Roy mengunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk kabur. Beruntung Ganondorf melihatnya kemudian Ganondorf menangkapnya serta menahannya.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena kamu telah meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu!" geram Ganondorf kepada Singa Muda itu.

Sementara Shulk yang kembali dari langit untuk menjatuhkan Apex Seregios, tiba tiba merasa lemas karena duri Apex Seregios yang tertancap di kakinya dan jatuh ke tanah. Namun dia melihat arwah sang hunter legendaris yang terbebas dari tubuh Apex Seregios, tersenyum kepadanya.

" _Terima kasih Shulk.. Karena kau, aku terbebas dari penderitaanku. Sekarang aku sudah bebas, sayang sekali hidupku hanya sampai di sini saja. Tapi dengan ini, aku bisa bertemu dengan teman temanku kembali. Selamat tinggal, Shulk..._ " kata arwah hunter legendaris itu.

Hunter legendaris itu kemudian menghilang entah kemana. Sementara tubuh Apex Seregios perlahan mulai berubah menjadi debu hitam dan tertiup oleh angin. Begitu juga duri yang tertancap di kaki Shulk. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap merasa lemas, seolah olah dia hampir sekarat.

" _Selamat tinggal, hunter legendaris..._ " kata Shulk sambil mengeluarkan air matanya kembali.

"Shulk! Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Robin yang diikuti oleh Lucina, seluruh Smash Fighter dan juga keempat hunter yang khawatir akan keadaanya.

" _Robin.. syukurlah kau baik baik saja.. tapi luka ini... aku tidak yakin jika aku akan kembali ke tubuh asliku.._ " jawabnya lemas.

"Tidak! Kau jangan begitu! Aku, Smash Fighters, dan bahkan keempat hunter masih membutuhkanmu! Aku yakin kau akan kembali menjadi manusia ataupun Homs atau apalah itu! Kumohon, Shulk! Kamu jangan mati sebagai Seregios!" seru Robin yang tanpa disadari dia mengeluarkan air mata yang deras.

Shulk tahu sebenarnya Robin sedang menangis, namun dia tidak berani mengatakannya. Air mata Robin jatuh ke kepala monster tersebut. Monster itu menutup matanya, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari tubuhnya. Seolah olah dia terangkat ke udara. Seregios itu terangkat dan mulai bercahaya. Cahaya itu perlahan lahan menutupi tubuh monster bersisik duri emas itu. Ekor, tanduk, sayap, dan bahkan sisik perlahan lahan mulai menghilang dan digantikan oleh tubuh manusia. Shulk kembali menjadi Homs! Cahaya itu redup dan menurunkan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sementara itu, sisik misterius yang disebut sebagai Seregios Dissenter itu terlepas darinya. Shulk versi Seregios itupun sudah lenyap dan tak terlihat kembali.

"Shulk! Akhirnya kau sudah kembali!" seru Robin terharu.

"Robin.. aku senang kau ada di sini, bersama teman teman dan juga para hunter.. Ya aku kembali menjadi Homs…." kata Shulk.

Namun kelelahan yang cukup hebat akibat menggunakan seluruh tenaganya sebagai Seregios membuatnya dia cepat tertidur. Robin yang melihatnya segera melepaskan jubahnya yang selalu dia pakai dan mengenakannya pada Shulk. Lalu dia menggendongnya.

"Hhhh... dasar Shulk. Selalu bikin khawatir saja!" kata Robin sambil cekikikan. Diikuti oleh Lucina dan Reflet.

Tibalah saat perpisahan antara Smash Fighters dan keempat hunter. Para hunter itu sedih karena mereka harus berpisah dari Smash Fighter yang baru mereka kenal.

"Sayang sekali kita harus berpisah..." kata Alainn.

"Iya, tapi terima kasih. Smash Fighters, termasuk Shulk. Kami menyesal telah hampir membunuhmu. Tapi kamu berhasil mengalahkan Apex Seregios dan membuka semua legenda yang tersembunyi..." kata Sashenka.

"Jangan sedih, hunters! Meskipun kita berpisah, tapi suatu saat kita akan kembali!" kata Mario menyemangati mereka.

"Terima kasih.." kata Rayl.

"Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, hiks!" isak Xerenne.

"Selamat tinggal!" seru keempat hunter.

"Selamat tinggal! Semoga kita akan bertemu kembali!" seru Smash Fighter tak mau kalah.

Mereka pun pulang ke tempat masing masing. Keempat hunter itu kembali ke Gathering Hall, sementara seluruh Smash Fighter kembali ke Smash Mansion, tempat berkumpulnya para fighter.

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE: New Dawn, New Hope**_

Pagi itu di Smash Mansion, Shulk akhirnya membuka matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat dia terbangun di kamarnya, dia melihat Robin yang tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia mencoba membangunkan sahabatnya, dan akhirnya Robin bangun.

"Shulk? Kau sudah terbangun akhirnya! Kau tidur sangat lama!" kata Robin.

"Memangnya berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Shulk kebingungan akan kata kata Robin.

"2 Hari. Kau sudah tertidur selama 2 hari tanpa membuka matamu!" jawab Robin.

"Tidak mungkin. Baik, aku akan bangkit dari ranjangku.. AKH!" seru Shulk kesakitan karena tubuhnya kaku.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu!" kata Robin.

"Tidak apa-apa..." balasnya.

Diapun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia mengenakan kaus putih dan celana renangnya dengan kaki yang diperban, bergegas turun ke bawah untuk berbenah diri (kamarnya terletak di atas lobi). Saat dia turun ke bawah dia melihat banyak Smash Fighter, termasuk Dunban dan Riki terdiam. Bahkan dia melihat Fiora, sahabatnya berada di Smash Mansion.

"Kalian kenapa ada di sini? Fiora?" tanya Shulk heran.

"Shulk, aku sangat khawatir akan keadaanmu. Kamu tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Fiora.

"Aku.. ya aku baik baik saja. Hanya saja kakiku mengalami cedera hingga harus diperban.." jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Uhh.. semoga saja Fiora tidak tahu kejadian kemarin, tapi..." katanya dalam hati.

"Kemarin ketika aku ke sini, Lucina bercerita kepadaku. Oh iya, bagaimana sih rasanya menjadi monster?" tanya Fiora penasaran.

"Gawat! Dia tahu kejadian 2 hari yang lalu?" seru Shulk dalam hati. Kemudian dia pun menjawab, "Uh.. bagaimana ya.. tidak enak, sangat tidak enak. Apalagi kau harus beradaptasi dengan tubuhmu yang berat dan teman temanmu mencoba untuk membunuhmu karena mereka tidak tahu kalau kau adalah monster.."

"Wah, Riki jadi teringat Dinobeast!" seru Riki.

"Maksudmu Telethia? Ya seperti itulah... Bedanya Seregios bukan Telethia, dia itu Flying Wyvern yang cukup buas..." kata Shulk membalas omongan Riki. "Oh iya ngomong ngomong, Roy kemana? Sejak 2 hari aku tidak melihatnya lagi..."

"Kalau itu..." kata Lucina.

* * *

2 Hari yang lalu...

"Nah atas perbuatanmu yang telah meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu, selama seminggu kamu sekamar dengan Roy Koopa! Tidak boleh keluar!" kata Ganondorf kepada Roy.

"APA?! Tidak, aku tidak mau sekamar dengan kura kura berkacamata pink itu! Pokoknya tidak!" tolak Roy.

Rupanya Ganondorf memberikan hukuman kepada Roy akibat perbuatannya sendiri yang meninggalkan tanggung jawab.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau berbuat kasar kepada Shulk dan Lucina! Untung saja Shulk mau menyelamatkanmu ketika kau akan dibunuh monster duri emas itu! Aku memberikan hukuman kepadamu biar kau jera! Aku pergi dulu untuk menengoknya!" kata Ganondorf sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Kini ruangan itu hanya ada 2 Roy.

"Hehehehe... Selamat datang, manusia rambut merah yang bernama sama denganku!" kata Roy Koopa menyambut Singa Muda itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!" jerit Roy sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu.

* * *

Sementara itu di Gathering Hall, Sashenka, Alainn, Rayl dan Xerenne menceritakan laporan mereka kepada Caravaneer dan seluruh hunter lainnya. Hal tersebut membuat Caravaneer beserta hunter lainnya menjadi merasa iba atas cerita tersebut. Legenda Seregios Dissenter itu memang benar benar nyata, itu yang ada di pikiran Caravaneer dan hunter lainnya. Kemudian mereka pun mengadakan acara memberikan bunga kepada hunter legendaris atas tanda bela sungkawa. Mereka juga berdoa kepada hunter legendaris agar dia dapat berada di alam lain dengan bahagia. Bahkan beberapa hunter menancapkan senjata mereka ke tanah sebagai tanda simpati mereka. Sementara itu, Seregios Dissenter terkutuk yang dapat mengubah manusia menjadi Seregios itu disimpan rapat rapat di sebuah wadah yang terbuat dari kaca dan diletakkan di sebuah ruangan rahasia yang tertutup, dengan harapan Seregios Dissenter itu tidak memakan korban lagi.

Setelah itu, para hunter kembali menjalankan aktivitas mereka masing masing sebagai Monster Hunter. Para hunter semakin mengerti apa itu kehidupan, berkat, kutukan dan harapan.

* * *

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Shulk benar benar pulih dan kembali bertarung seperti biasa. Dia kembali bertarung dengan Monado, pedangnya melawan lawan lawannya. Semangatnya dalam bertarung membuat semua Smash Fighter senang bertarung kepadanya. Meskipun mereka jengkel karena taunt atau tingkahnya, namun mereka bergembira karena pemuda rambut pirang itu kembali. Namun Shulk tidak lupa akan sang hunter legendaris dan motivasinya, bahwa harapan akan selalu ada ketika berputus asa.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, hunter legendaris. Terima kasih karena kau telah menyadarkanku…."

-TAMAT-

* * *

 **Sizu's Notes:**

 _Akhirnya tamat juga nih fanfic.. Tar mau bikin fanfic apalagi ya?_

Chapter terbaru sekaligus yang terakhir dari fanfic ini akhirnya sudah rilis! Sekarang aku akan mengomentari chapter terbaru ini...

Masih ingat kan dengan prolog dari chapter 1 mengenai salah satu hunter yang dikutuk menjadi Seregios? Ya, hunter legendaris inilah hunter yang terkena kutukan itu! Ketika aku membayangkan hunter yang hidup ribuan tahun yang lalu, aku sulit membayangkannya. Tidak seperti Sashenka, Alainn, atau Xerenne yang tampangnya masih muda (kalau Rayl sih tampangnya matang/dewasa, kan dia jadi hunter selama 5 tahun). Jadi aku membayangkan hunter yang bertampang tua (?), padahal gagah dan dewasa. Bayangkan saja hunter dengan coretan di wajahnya, maka kau akan mendapatkan hunter yang seperti hunter di dunia nyata (makin ngawur, abaikan saja).

Oh iya, fanfic ini mengambil latar ketika Lucas, Roy dan Ryu baru datang ke Smash Mansion. Maklum, aku membuat ini setahun yang lalu. Mengenai nasib Roy, sebenarnya ini adalah bentuk dari lelucon "Roy dan Roy" (padahal aku tidak menyukai lelucon itu)

Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf apabila fanficnya makin gaje, OOC, garing, dan lain lain. Aku akan membuat fanfic yang lebih bagus lagi...

-Sizu


End file.
